The invention relates to a method and apparatus for identifying X-ray film with patient data by use of an X-ray film cassette and a patient data carrier associated with said cassette, and wherein the X-ray film is exposed to a pattern representing the data of the data carrier.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,383,329 discloses apparatus which includes an X-ray film cassette having a window which can be closed in a light-tight manner, or opened, as known from a commercially available cassette. In such apparatus, an identifying exposure of a film sheet is carried out by means of a projection unit through the open cassette window. However, the film may be incorrectly identified if the wrong data carrier is erroneously supplied to the projection unit or if the operator erroneously inserts into the projection unit an incorrect film cassette which does not belong to the data carrier located in the projection unit.